Escaping the Past
by ChibiChan38983
Summary: Draco Malfoy disappeared from the wizarding world. He has now made a life for himself in muggle London. What happens when nineteen years later, he reappears with his muggle wife and half-blood children? This is re-upload of a previously discontinued story, with a slightly different take on the next generation.
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

 **Summary: Draco Malfoy disappeared from the wizarding world. He has now made a life for himself in muggle London. What happens when nineteen years later, he reappears with his muggle wife and half-blood children?**

 **I published this story once before under a different account three years ago but I completely forgot about it. I was reminded of it after having read The Cursed Child. To anyone who might have read that story and has been waiting for an update I'm terribly sorry. I've come back to it and have improved upon it, changed some things and fixed up the grammar. I've written more past this now, so hopefully everyone can enjoy it now. This basically disregards The Cursed Child seeing as the idea was from three years ago and also differs from Draco's original ending in Deathly Hallows.**

 **Disclaimer: Is my name JK Rowling? I did not think so… :P**

* * *

Draco Malfoy never thought his life would come to this. No, he had much different expectations of his future, and not once did he imagine that he would be sitting in his room, packing up his things. He felt very resolute at this very moment, knowing that his father was in Azkaban and his mother was silently sleeping in the other room. He felt bad about leaving her like this, but if he could count on Potter, than his father would be out soon and his mum would have someone to help her cope with _this._ She would surely become quite distraught when she wakes up to find her son gone from the confines of the manor.

He had made this decision about a week ago. He had witnessed that Potter, Weasel and Granger celebrating wholeheartedly the fall of the Dark Lord. He should have been happy too, rejoicing; Voldemort was dead. But he could only feel deep sadness as he looked upon the family of red heads who, though mourning their losses, knew that they could finally live out the rest of their lives in peace. He knew it would never be so simple for him, because of what he had done. The Malfoy name would never be respected in the wizarding world again, and that was partly his fault. The majority of it lied on Lucius Malfoy's shoulders, but Draco had taken a small part in it as well. He grew up the perfect pureblood son, making an enemy out of Potter, and becoming a deatheater just like his father. He had not wanted to, but it had been expected of him, and his father was not one to shy away from beatings that would remind him of how he had to act like. And despite the fact that no, he did not kill Dumbledore as asked, and yes, his mother had saved Potter's life, that would never change the opinions held by the rest of the wizarding world.

Malfoy is no longer a name he could take pride in, and it would not allow Draco to live his life to the fullest, especially in the wizarding world. No one would bother to give him a job, and his friends would be very scarce. His children would be ridiculed for the actions committed by him and his family, which was something he did not want. As a Malfoy, he had no place in this world of magic. But maybe, in the muggle world, he would have a semblance of a chance.

Thus his decision was made. He decided at that moment, when he was watching Granger snog the Weasel, to go against everything he had ever known. And now, as he packed the few things in his room that didn't scream 'I'm a wizard!', he went against his upbringing. His parents would be very disappointed in him if they knew that he was about to become a muggle. He knew it would take some time, but he was sure that he would learn to forget all the pureblood crap his parents had taught him.

He found himself giving his room a finale look as he stood by the door with his things. He looked at the green walls and the green curtains and the green bedspread, and thought despite the fact that his room was covered in the colour, green had never been his favourite. He took a glance at the moving poster of Puddlemere United that hung above his bed and sighed. He would not be playing Quidditch for some time if not ever again. He realized that his room looked too cold for a child. No family pictures adorned the walls, and the dressers were bare, gathering dust. This just further reminded him of why he was leaving. This house held too many bad memories, but by leaving, no child would ever have to grow up in it again.

He stepped out into the hallway and gently closed the door. As he walking by he stopped and stared at his mother's door. He would miss her the most. She had been the only one who loved him and accepted him his whole life. She protected him at all costs; she took the beatings from his fathers that had been meant for Draco. He knew she would be safe though, his father would not dare hurt her due to the fact that he would earn himself a trip back to Azkaban. Draco decided not to waste time thinking more about it and continued his way downstairs. He would have to disapparate outside, there were too many wards guarding the home. He was just about to reach the front door when he heard a sound behind him. He turned on his heel, wand at the ready when he noticed it was one of the house elves, Jinxy he thought it was.

Jinxy squealed at the sight of his wand and he quickly put it away. "Shh Jinxy, don't worry!" Draco said.

Jinxy calmed down some, "What is Master Draco doing? Mistress Malfoy will not be pleased!"

"I'm leaving. Do not tell my mother you saw me, do not tell anyone! It's very important, and be quiet!" Draco shouted in a whisper. The house elf could ruin his plans. If she got too loud, his mother would be down in a second.

"I'm sorry Master Draco! Do not worry, Jinxy will not tell!" He sighed in relief; he would not be given away. "But Master Draco, when will you be back?"

He walked to the door and opened it. He looked back a Jinxy, "If all goes according to plan; never." And with that Draco Malfoy walked out the door and disaparated, hoping to never see Malfoy Manor again.

* * *

Word got out that Draco Malfoy had disappeared. Narcissa Malfoy hired all the best people she possibly could to find out what had happened to her son. She never considered the possibility that he would leave the house on his own accord, and thought someone must have kidnapped him. But no sign of a struggle was apparent in his bedroom, and no one cared enough about the Malfoy boy to investigate further than that. Most thought, good riddance, that is one less deatheater scum to take care of.

* * *

Draco had a very hard time adjusting to the muggle world. At first, when he disaparated into London, he did not know where to go. He had no muggle money, no place to stay, and he was getting very hungry. He spent about two hours wandering the streets, observing the muggles' and how they acted. He found them quite strange, their clothes were very odd, and most of them talked into small devices that he would later learn were called cell phones. Another strange feeling was that no one stared at him, well a few did—he still had on his wizard robes—but most just passed by him without a second look. Draco guessed he was used to people starring at him with hate filled eyes. But it was nice not to be starred at. No one knew him, therefore no one could judge him.

It was about two in the morning when it struck him that he should have thought his plan out more. As he watched the muggles' step into four-wheeled _things,_ and go to sleep in their apartments, he realized he knew no one and had no connections. He might as well be a lost squib in a crowd of wizards. He tiredly sat on the edge of the sidewalk, unaware of the puddle of water lying by his feet.

As he sat there trying to decide his next move, one of the _things—_ Draco knew he would have to figure out what those were called—came by and splashed the puddle of water all over him. Draco jumped up and backed away in surprise as the thing stopped in front of him. The door of the thing opened and a boy about a little more than Draco's age came out.

"Oh bloody hell mate, I'm sorry!" The boy stood beside Draco, who was trying to shake the water off, making weird hand motions. He was wearing some kind of dressy trousers with a white button up shirt. His hair was brown and very messy. Draco was about to say something spiteful, but thought better of it. It would not be a good first encounter with a muggle.

"It's alright," Draco said, but the boy continued to ramble. "Its' just that my mind was on something else and you were just sitting there! I didn't see you until it happened! Oh bullocks, look at you! You're soaking!"

Draco thought that if the guy did not stop talking, then he would say something very unpleasant. "Look mate, its' _alright_!" Draco said more loudly. The guy stopped talking and looked at him incredulously, "What were you even doing there? You could have been run over!"

Draco maid a mental note to not sit by sidewalks again and thought of a reply. "I was just, um, thinking" It sounded very unsure but Draco did not know what would be accepted as normal in the muggle world.

The guy shook his head, "That's crazy mate. Next time, think inside of a cafe, not on the sidewalk." The guy laughed at him and Draco cracked a smile. He took the edge of his shirt and squeezed some of the water out. A breeze blew by, and he realized it was very cold. He let out a shiver.

The guy seemed to notice this. "Mate, I really am sorry. I owe you, I know what it's like to be almost run over by cars and get soaking wet. How about I give you a ride to your place, looks like you need it eh?" Draco looked at him and did not know what to say. This boy was a complete stranger and he did not know if he could be trusted. He did not even know his name!

"I don't even know your name; you don't know mine, why would you help a complete stranger?" Draco was very curious as to why the muggle would help him. For all he knew, Draco could be a serial killer. And yet, here he was, offering an unknown man a ride to home he did not have.

"I think it's good to help a stranger every once in a while. I'm Alex Smith." He held his hand out for Draco to shake. He took it, "Draco Malfoy."

Alex cracked a smile. "That must have been a tough name growing up with. Kind of funny don't ya' think?"

Draco gave him a confused look. "Seems pretty normal to me."

Alex let out a chuckle this time. "Have it your way then. Come on, lets' get in my car and you can tell me where you live."

 _So that's way it's called,_ Draco thought to himself. One muggle mystery solved, about a million more to answer. Alex got into the driver's seat and Draco followed to the other side where he guessed he was supposed to sit. Alex asked, "Where to?"

Draco mentally froze. He sure was stupid to get in the man's car when he was homeless. He did not know what to tell Alex. Draco really should have thought this out more, should have planned a place to stay. Alex looked at him expectantly and Draco decided to just tell him a messy version of the truth. The worst thing that could happen was that Alex threw him out of the car.

Draco rubbed the back of his head, "Funny thing, you see, I don't really have anywhere to go. I don't have a house, I'm not even from here!" Draco panicked inside a little, really wondering what was going through his mind when he decided to leave home unprepared.

Alex looked on him in shock. "You mean you don't have any money? Nothing?"

Draco shook his head. He needed to explain this but without revealing the truth. "I ran away from home, my parent's disowned me. All I've got are the clothes on my back."

Alex sighed. "Oh bugger, you're in trouble." They sat in the quite for a few seconds, and Draco thought of what he could say. Alex was sure to just leave him here. After a few more minutes Alex spoke. "Look, you seem like a good guy, you're what, 17?" Draco nodded and Alex continued. "How 'bout you spend the night at my place?"

Draco had not expected that. He looked at him, trying to see if he was joking. You may wonder why Draco would think so lowly of Alex. It's because had Draco been Alex, he would not have even stopped the car to say sorry in the first place. Draco realized how selfish that made him, how much that made him like his father. He saw the distinct difference between Alex and him, as Alex sat there, his eyes showing genuine kindness. That was something no one had ever looked at him with, except his mother.

"You'd really do that for me? Let me stay I mean. I can't repay you." Draco told Alex.

Alex did not even give his answer a moments thought. "Yes, I would do that. I was raised on common kindness, and it doesn't matter if you can't repay me. All I need to know is that I'm not going to let a boy become homeless and sleep on the streets. London isn't too safe at night."

Draco was going to remark on how Alex didn't look much older than him but instead said, "Thank you." He did not know what else to say, just thanks.

Alex smiled, "No problem now put on your seatbelt. We wouldn't want to crash and have you flung from your seat would we?" Draco then discovered the importance of the belt by his shoulder.

* * *

Alex had let Draco stay the night. The next morning he made him breakfast and Draco discovered the toaster and the coffee-maker. He almost burned himself, but realized he liked milk with his coffee. Alex lent Draco some of his own clothes since according to him his own were too weird for London.

Alex had then taken Draco out to look for a job. Draco learned that Alex was studying to become an architect, but worked at a pub to pay his rent and tuition. He took Draco to meet his boss who decided that Draco seemed fit enough to work. That's how Draco got his first muggle job.

Alex let Draco stay at his apartment until he could get his own. Draco learned a lot of muggle things living with him, and after admitting he didn't know how to drive a car, Alex taught him and he got his licence. Alex became one of Draco's greatest friends in muggle London, and he would always remember the help he had provided for him. Draco would be forever in debt to him.

Soon Draco got his own place. It was a flat near the pub and Alex's apartment. It was small, but affordable, considering that Draco's job at the bar didn't make that much. Draco knew he would need to do something about his education, try to get into a school and learn something. One day Alex was asking Draco whether he was good at math, but Draco didn't know what math was. Alex explained it was counting—he sure did give Draco a weird look for not knowing what math was—and he realized it was a lot like arithmancy. He remember it being one of his best subjects, and Alex told him his dad had an accounting position open at his company and encouraged Draco to go for it. Someone must have loved him because he surprisingly got the job.

Draco was settling into the muggle world splendidly. He rarely used magic, but kept his wand with him at all times, just in case. He learned to enjoy football very much, even if you were kicking the ball instead of hitting it while flying on a broom. He loved driving, and knew he would never live without a TV again—how he possibly survived without one before, he'll never know. Alex even helped him get a cell phone.

Draco made more friends besides Alex, he even dated a few girls. Every time he dated one he thought was his parents would say, what the wizarding world would say. Draco Malfoy dating muggle girls! New headline for the Daily Profit! But, he didn't care. He was much more successful and had more friends in the muggle world than he ever had in the wizarding world.

Sometimes though, Draco would miss his mother deeply. She had been the only one to stand by him his entire life, she had taught him to be soft and to care for others, even though he hid that side of himself from the world. But he knew that even though he couldn't be with her, he would make her more proud in the muggle world. He could put those teachings of hers to good use, and become the Draco Malfoy that had been hidden away for so long by his father's cruelness.

Girl's definitely liked him more in the muggle world. Sure he had plenty of lady friends at Hogwarts, but most of them were clingy purebloods like Pansy. Not many of the girl's in the other houses wanted much to do with him because of his superiority act. But, in the muggle world he did not have to act like a hateful snob, and any and all types of girls became attracted to him. However, none of them were the right girl. He told this to Alex once, and he told him he must be crazy, to have so many girls pining for you, but not being able to appreciate it.

After about two years pretending to be a muggle in muggle London, Draco had met the perfect girl. Alex's sister, Lila had come to visit for the first time. She had just finished her trip through South America when he first met her. She had dark hair and her skin was lightly tanned due to her weeks in the sun. She had gorgeous green eyes, and when Draco first caught sight of them he thought she was the most beautiful muggle he had ever seen.

She was majoring in anthropology, and loved touring the world. Draco was always entranced by the stories she told about the places she had been to. She had stayed for a few days before heading back to school in Ireland. After that Draco stopped dating seeing as that Lila had spoiled him for all other women. When Alex first realized that Draco was head over heels for his sister he had dumped a bottle of beer on his head. For some reason the smell was very hard to wash off.

Lila kept visiting, and as she and Draco got to know each other better, she visited much more frequently, until one day, after graduating, she moved to London. During her first week there, Draco had finally asked her out on an official date. Alex really had a spazz after that.

When Draco and Lila had been dating for five months, he knew it was getting very serious. They had moved in together and he was positive that she was the one he was going to marry some day. He never thought he would end up falling in love with a muggle, but Lila was the most perfect creature he had ever beheld. So on their first night together in their new flat he told her. Everything. From his upbringing, to his days at Hogwarts to his part in the Great War.

To say she was shocked was an understatement. She had screamed at him a bit, cried about betrayal, screamed some more when he told her that she couldn't tell Alex, and then told Draco to sleep on the couch. She did not speak to him at all the next day and Draco sulked, thinking he had just ruined the muggle life he had made for himself. He had gone to a bar on the outskirts of London and drank his sorrows. When he came home, Lila was not there and he fell asleep in the bathtub, hoping to Merlin that she would forgive him for his past.

Lila had not come back until the next afternoon. When she had entered the house Draco did not know whether to scream at her, or to kiss her until she forgave him. He was just so relieved to see her back, it was like he could breathe right again. She had told him to sit on the couch because they had to talk. Draco was sure that at that moment, Lila was going to break up with him. But instead she did the exact opposite.

Lila had apologized for acting the way she had, and for leaving him without a moment's notice. She had been in great shock, but realized that it was childish of her. She had spent the night at her friends' place, where they convinced her that whatever had happened between them was something that they could not let get in the way. She told him that his past was just his past, and that she loved him, and that she knew he was different. She told him that she did not care if he was a wizard, it was actually very cool to her, and she promised to keep it a secret and not let it break them apart. He had thanked and kissed her profusely after that, along with a few other things, and for the next few weeks, showed Lila the magic he had.

After that night, their relationship was stronger than ever. Lila enjoyed Draco tales of Hogwarts, about Quidditch and his mother. He was ever thankful that he finally had someone to talk about his past life with. Lila consoled him when he missed his mother, when he explained the terrible things he had to do to please Voldemort. She made fun of his name and said that Voldemort was rather unimaginative and would have been better off known as Tom Riddle. That had made him laugh and remember the fact that he was dead and would never be able to touch the muggle life he had worked so hard to make.

Four months later, he proposed to Lila. By then Alex had accepted the fact that Lila and Draco were forever an item, and had congratulated them both when Lila had said yes. Six months after that, they were married and soon after that, Scorpius Malfoy was born.

When Draco laid eyes on his newborn son, he knew that leaving the wizarding world was the best decision of his life. If he had not left, he would never have met Alex, his best friend, Lila, the love his life or have had Scorpuis. Draco knew that this tiny little baby that was wriggling in his arms was the only good thing to have come from him. Draco knew that Scorpius would one day go to Hogwarts, and he promised himself and his son that he would be the best father he could possibly be. Draco would show him the love that Lucius never gave him, and raise him without hate, without prejudice, so that when the time came, the world would love Scorpius as much as his father and mother loved him. Scorpius would have the childhood that Draco never had, and would grow up to be better than him. That's all Draco would ever want, for Scorpius to be the boy that Draco was never allowed to be.

* * *

Harry Potter had somehow manage to have Lucius Malfoy released from Azkaban. He truly thought this would be a favour to the Malfoy family, despite having great discontentment towards the man, his wife and son had helped Harry in moments where he could have done nothing but watch. What he did not know was that in the future, Lucius Malfoy's freedom would cause the Malfoys' great harm.

As Lucius returned home to find a sorrowful wife and no son, he grew even colder than his already freezing heart. That son of his had gone and messed up again. He did not know where he was or what he was doing but he knew if he saw him ever again he would make sure that his heir would be reprimanded. _If_ he ever saw him again…

* * *

 **Okay, so that was the first chapter! The next one should be out soon. Remember that this story will be more than just Draco's return to the wizarding world, married to a muggle, but will also focus greatly on the Next Generation, Expect lots of Scorpius, Albus and Rose! Please review, don't be ashamed to tell me anything I've done wrong, its a great help. By the way, I've tried to edit this to the best of my ability but I don't have a beta reader, therefore if you see some spelling/grammar mistakes, forgive me! WOW...this was more than 4000 words, guess I went a little overboard.**


	2. A Letter from Hogwarts

**Chapter 1: A Letter From Hogwarts**

 **Summary: Draco Malfoy disappeared from the wizarding world. He has now made a life for himself in muggle London. What happens when nineteen years later, he reappears with his muggle wife and half-blood children?**

 **Disclaimer: Is my name JK Rowling? I did not think so… :P**

* * *

Inside a little house in South West London, a young boy is waking up to his eleventh birthday. He stretches his arms and scratches the back of his messy blond head as he sits up in his bed. He opens his eyes to reveal two grey orbs full of excitement at the prospects of what the day is to bring. His name is Scorpius Alexander—named after his Uncle Alex of course—Malfoy, and today is the one day of the year he is allowed to sleep in.

Scorpius jumps out of bed to open his door, trying not to fall over the clothes and toys laying across the room—his mum was _so_ gonna make him clean that tomorrow—and ran to the bathroom to brush his teeth. It might be his birthday but his dad would send Scorpius straight back upstairs if he neglected to wash his mouth, and Scorpius knew he could not waste anymore time with the smell of his mothers cooking wafting up to the second floor.

As he hopped down the stairs he ran past the family dog Dinamo, a border collie. She chased him into the kitchen and barked happily, and he took it as dog talk for happy birthday. That was simply his reasoning, he thought of course Domino had enough intelligence to know it was his special day. Thats the least a dog could do. Domino began to run around him as he walked to the breakfast table where his family sat awaiting his arrival.

His younger brother Orion—well, not that young, only by a year—was the first to yell "Happy Birthday you dumb dork!" to which his mother replied with, "Orion Malfoy, do _not_ call your brother names!" However he still gave him a rather crushing hug. Unlike Scorpius, Orion had their mum's green eyes and dark hair—hair that got caught in his mouth as he was almost at his height. Alas he had only a moments breath before his sister Ara, standing many inches below him, wrapped her slender arms around his waist. Rubbing her long blonde hair into his chest she turned her head up to look at him and flashed a smile that broke Scorpius' heart. Her green eyes sparkled as she said sweetly, "Happy Day of Birth Scorpion." Scorpion happened to be Ara's nickname for him that only she was allowed to use of course since she was his little sister.

After finishing with his siblings, and with the dog still chasing behind him, he ran up to his mothers' side and gave her a big hug. She was holding a frying pan in one hand as she wrapped her free arm around Scorpius and gave him a squeeze as she laughed. "Well look who finally woke up, the birthday boy!" Scorpius smiled a sheepish grin. "Morning mum," he said with all the innocence he could muster. His mum bent down to give him a peck on the head all while smiling the most charming smile. Scorpius stared in awe. His dad had told him on many occasions that his mum was the most beautiful woman in the world, and Scorpius very much agreed. He absolutely adored his mother, always kind and generous, always there to show Scorpius love and patience at troubling times.

"Hun, go sit, your siblings are setting the table for our very special and very late breakfast—my lord, look at the time its almost half past eleven!—your father went to go pick up your uncle, he should be home shortly." Scorpius realized now that his father was not present. He obeyed and sat down with Orion and Ara and turned on the TV.

Just as they were getting to a good part of their favourite show, the door suddenly swung wind open to reveal his dad, a middle aged man who many say Scorpius is the spitting image of, walking through carrying balloons followed by Scorpius' Uncle Alex holding what seemed to be the many presents Scorpius was to receive.

"Daaaaaad!" Scorpius yells as Ara and Orion simultaneously yell "Uncle Alex!" Scorpius runs toward his dad who quickly hands over the balloons to Alex in order to properly embrace his son. Draco is overwhelmed with strong fatherly emotions as he realizes his son has gotten another year older. He ruffles his hair. "Happy Birthday Scorp, but you know, you could have combed that hair of yours." He laughs, and Scorpius sticks his young out at him before going to hug his uncle who gives him a right old pat on the back and starts to hand over the gifts to be put away until later.

Eventually the excitement dies down and the family sits down to have a wonderfully prepared breakfast—pancakes, bacon and scrambled eggs, Scorpius' favourite. Draco sits mesmerized by Lila's cooking, as Scorpius has a pleasantly full look on his face as he jokes around with his siblings and their uncle tells them another ridiculous story about his days at the pub—"An old man I am now, sorry your aunt couldn't make it, she'll be by with your cousins later, very exciting to see you they are"—and everything was great. Scorpius was very happy, he was a happy child. Draco had made sure all these years that Scorpius and his other children never knew sorrow like he had.

Draco stayed mostly quiet through breakfast, laughing and just listening to his family prattle on about silly things. Draco was very pleased with the way his life had turned out. Nineteen years ago he had pictured a bleak future but now it looked like everything had turned out for the better, with a happy muggle life. He and Lila both had great careers, his children went to the very best schools and they all excelled. Of course, Scorpius only wanted to play sports most of the time, having the same obsession with football as his uncle, while Orion was an overall nice guy—and a flirt as his teachers say—and Ara seemed to be the little genius, her obsession with books and Scorpius' lack of interest in them being an often topic of their squabbles. They were a perfectly normal family. But Draco knew only one of them was a muggle and that was his wife. His children were half-bloods, and they did not know it. Draco had never told his children about Hogwarts or the wizarding world. He and Lila decided to keep it secret until they knew it was necessary to tell them. And Draco knew that today would be the day that their family would no longer be normal. At any moment a letter would fly through their door and everything would change.

* * *

Soon the day goes by and the sky gets darker and the real celebrations begin. They are all dressed up, Scorpius grandparents arrive—"Look at him, my darling grand baby!"—and so did his aunt and cousins—"Happy Birthday Scorpius!"—and Lila once again prepared a meal fit for kings. Draco was in charge of the cake, and he did marvellously if he could say so himself. Draco took pictures and videos on the many phones the family had. They were all of Scorpius blowing out his candles, cutting the cake, and receiving gifts. His dad got him a new bike, one which Scorpius was simply dying to take out for a ride, his mum got him a Manchester United jersey to which Scorpius was simply overjoyed, his cousins got him bored games, and his grandparents got him a new phone case and some money. However his uncle's present was his favourite.

Alex had gotten him a new football since Scorpius had lost the other one mysteriously. Scorpius was positively thrilled and insisted on going out to play in the back yard. His parents tried to persuade him otherwise—"Scorp it's getting dark, play tomorrow"—but Draco knew his son was stubborn. He must of gotten it from his mother because Draco did not remember being like that as a boy. Scorpius won the argument and Draco made sure to light up the back porch before Scorp, his siblings, his cousins and Alex went out to play.

Lila stayed inside attending to her parents, listening to them gush over the kids—"They have grown up so much, Orion is your spitting image just as Scorpius is Draco's!" and Draco joined in on the conversation as his washed the dishes by hand, attempting to clean up the mess his kids had made. He smiles to himself realizing how different he and 17-year-old Draco were. Back then he never would have touched anything dirty, he had house elves for that, and now he voluntarily cleaned, accepting that as part of adult life in the muggle world.

From the kitchen he could see the front door illuminated by the hallway light. His cleaning faltered as he realized there was an envelope laying on the floor mat, the Hogwarts emblem and red seal gleaming. Draco glanced out the window where he could see Scorpius happily kicking the ball around, then looked at Lila who was still conversing with her parents. He quickly finished off with the kitchen, and told Lila he was stepping out for a moment. He grabbed the letter and stepped onto the dimly lit front porch and closed the door firmly behind him. He took a deep breath and read the back of the envelope. There, written above the address to his home, was his son's name. _Mr S. Malfoy._

Draco could remember the very day he had received his Hogwarts letter. He had been very excited, and knew that he was going to make a wonderful addition to Slytherin house. He had to contain his excitement however, since his father did not approve. He said Malfoys' must remain composed at all times and mustn't show emotions unbecoming of them. Now he stared at his son's own Hogwarts letter and a bit of fear rushed through him. Draco was not a Gryffindor, however even Slytherins were capable of bravery and leaving his life as a wizard required quite a bit of it. However he knew he needed to muster up even more courage for what was to come. With this letter, he would be thrusted back into the world he had come from, and would be put to the test. He was afraid, doubts and questions ran through his head—would the lessons he taught his children mean anything, had he really changed, would the wizarding world see the name Malfoy differently again? He would be confronted with his past, the people he had hurt, the reputation he had left behind and his parents who most likely held him in dissatisfaction. But most of all he feared for his children, especially Scorpius who would need the most support from him in order to face the world that hated his family and would judge him the moment they heard his name.

The wizarding world may not have been able to find Draco 19 years ago, but they found him all the same, this time through his wizard children. He knew there was no avoiding it. Draco could not keep the letter from his son. He would give it to him tonight after everyone left. Lila and him would explain to all their children the very truth of their magical existence. The return to the wizarding world was drawing near for the Malfoy family.

Scorpius was very happy as he said goodnight to his family. "Night grandma, night gramps, thank you for coming. By Aunty Kim, Uncle Alex, thanks for the ball, the teams' gonna have so much fun with it!" He waved at them as they walked away from the house and to their cars, his cousins half falling asleep, his uncle accidentally stepping on his mums' flowers—"Scorp if your mum asks, the dog did it!" He closed the door laughing seeing that Domino was beside him and he knew he couldn't possibly let the dog take the blame. His mums' wrath was scary and Uncle Alex deserved it for ruining one of her precious flowers. According to her they were form some country she had been to that were impossibly hard to grow in England's climate.

Scorpius ran into the living room where the rest of his family was still joking around and began to help clean up all the present paper laying on the floor. He glanced at his dad and saw that he seemed to mindlessly be shoving paper into a bag, a weird look on his face. Scorpius knew something was wrong. The last time Draco Malfoy had that look on his face was when he saw Scorpius sprain his ankle at practice a few years ago; it was a look of worry and distress. He decided to question his dad about it.

"Dad is something wrong. Whats got you all funny and about?" The rest of the family stops their cleaning and looks towards Draco, who begins to fidget nervously. Lila suddenly has a very knowing look on her face as she says, "The time has come hasn't it Draco."

Scorpius is confused. "Time for what?" he says as Orion speaks, "Stop hiding things from us, it isn't very nice you know." Ara just stares curiously, waiting for an answer.

Draco swallows deeply. He knows he has to tell them. "Look kids, just, uh, sit on the couch together alright? Your mum and I have something to tell you." The kids sit on their big couch, Scorpius in the middle, while Draco and Lila pull two chairs up to sit in front of them.

"Look kids, what your father has to tell you is very important, so we ask you to please listen carefully." Lila rests her hand in Draco's and notices his palms are sweating. He takes out a letter from his back pocket and hands it to Scorpius.

"Son, I want you to read this. It came in today, and it is address to you. I received the same letter when I turned eleven too. Read it and then I'll explain things better." Scorpius takes the letter from his father cautiously.

Scorpius stares strangely at the crest upon the envelope. Hog…warts? He was confused but excited, snail mail was rare, who would send him a letter when he had a phone? He carefully opened the envelope and pulled out out a letter that seemed to be written on parchment paper, which was even rarer. He unfolded the letter and began to read aloud. "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall. Dear Mister Malfoy, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl no later than 31 July. Yours sincerely, Neville Longbottom the Deputy Headmaster." As Scorpius reads, his eyes get wider and wider, his brother and sister try to peak at the letter from their seats, all of them looking towards their parents for answers.

Scorpius beens to fire questions out of his mouth, a ludicrous expression on his face. "Hogwarts? Wizards? An owl? What's going on dad, I always thought that magic didn't exist, what does this all mean?!" Orion is asking the same questions, and Ara is shaking her head yelling, "This is nonsense! Illogical! A prank!"

Draco takes a deep breath. "What this means is, you're a wizard Scorpius. Actually, so are you Orion, and Ara you're a witch. See I am also a wizard, however your mum here is a muggle, and magic does exist." There's some silence, and the kids have their jaws wide open in disbelief. Then suddenly, more questions begin to flow from them.

Scorpius asks, "What did you just call mum?" Orion, who is looking towards Lila says, "Mum, I think dad has gone off his rocker." Ara is still shaking her head as she says, "Uncle Alex sent this didn't he, you're all in on some prank!"

Draco sighs. He knew it would be difficult to get his children to accept something so outrageously sounding. "I called your mum a muggle, it's a non magical person. No, I'm not crazy Orion and Ara this is not a prank, your mothers side of the family knows nothing of this actually." His children stare at him apprehensively. They can feel their whole world beginning to change. "Every witch or wizard receives their Hogwarts letter upon their eleventh birthday. Orion you will receive yours next year and Ara you too the year after that. Hogwarts is a school where you learn magic, I studied there, and now so will you Scorpius."

Scorpius suddenly breaks out into a smile. "So you're telling me I'm a wizard? A spell-casting, broom-flying, wizard?" Draco nods. Scorpius begins to excitedly yell the word 'cool' as he rereads his letter. Orion asks, "if mom is not a witch, but you're a wizard, how to you know all of us are still able to do magic? What if we take after mums' side? Don't get my hopes up dad!"

Draco laughing replies. "I've know you were wizards since your were toddlers! Doing accidental magic and all that. Scorpius, you turned my hair pink once because you were angry, Orion you could float cookies to your plate, and Ara you could flip the pages of your picture books without even touching them! Haven't you realized all this time that something just didn't seem ordinary? That you could do things that the other children could not?" The kids laugh and mutter replies in accordance.

Ara asks curiously, "But then why have you never told us, why have you kept it a secret all our lives?" Lila answers this time, having let Draco do the all the explaining.

"See, sweetheart, your father had some troubles in the magical world and well, he had to leave and hide. He doesn't practice much magic anymore, so we decided that we would let you guys grow up without magic and then integrate you when the time came." Lila grows quiet. "Look it will not be easy for us to join the wizarding world." She looks towards Draco and rubs his back. He sighs and begins to tell the children about his past.

He tells them about how before he was born, an evil man who hated muggles attempted to kill a baby named Harry Potter. He tells them of how the spell backfired and the baby grew up to be the saviour of the wizarding world. He told them of their grandfather and the type of childhood he had and how he was forced to become one of Voldemort's deatheaters. That his father and him had done terrible things which caused everyone to hate the Malfoys. "I wanted a different life after the war, for me and for my future family, so I left the wizarding world to begin a new life without magic as a muggle. Had you grown up in the wizarding world you would have faced much prejudice. Not that you won't now when you go to school, but at least now you have the tools to face it. Now its time I go back too, because starting this September, you'll be attending Hogwarts Scorpius."

* * *

It took them a while to finally get the children to sleep, especially Scorpius who was beyond excited. All three of them were full of questions about Draco, magic and the wizarding world. Draco had a lot of fun telling the kids stories about his days at Hogwarts; when he explained the housing system, Scorpius gave him a good laugh. Apparently Slytherin was decidedly not the house for him since he simply hated the colour green. Draco was starting to think that maybe the Malfoy Slytherin tradition was about to be broken for the first time in what Draco was pretty sure was forever. He had never heard of a Malfoy that was not in Slytherin.

Draco spent the night talking with Lila. She was less worried then him of course, though he chalked it up the fact that she did not yet know the malice targeted towards him. He needless to say, was feeling nauseous about the upcoming events. He would have to take Scorpius to Diagon Alley to buy his school supplies, and his other children would insist on coming as well as his wife. He wanted to look forward to teaching his son about the wonders of wizards but he also knew the moment he showed his face people would stare. And people would not keep their mouths shut, gossip was pretty much guaranteed and he worried about the things his children would overhear. Lila comforted him.

There sitting on their bed, she cupped his face in her warm hands and smiled reassuringly. He took a deep breath. As she muttered words of encouragement, his heartbeat rested and he told himself that no matter what happens he will always have her and his family, nothing could possible change that. He would face the skeptics that criticized him, he would confront his father and attempt to reconnect with his mother. He would prove to all of them that he was a changed man and hope to Merlin that his children would be accepted somehow.

Part of him however wished that the letter had never come, that by some chance Hogwarts would have never realized the magic within his children. Draco was content with their current life; he could have seen his children grow up as muggles, safe from any potential danger that came with being part of the wizarding world. Scorpius would have become a football star for sure, his athletic talent passed on from Draco to him. Orion would work in a profession where he could make a difference and help others. Then Ara, with such a bright mind, could have been a doctor or a scientist. Draco had grown accustomed to life without magic, but there was no avoiding the situation. Magic would forever be a permanent part of his life.

In the morning, as the sun was rising and everyone else in the house was still fast asleep, Draco got out of bed. He opened the night table drawer next to him and moved the papers and objects out of the way and popped the board up to reveal a hidden compartment. There lay a thin long box. He opened it ever so carefully, to reveal, glinting in the dim sunlight streaming through his bedroom window, a 10'' wand made of hawthorn and a unicorn hair core. He hadn't touch it in years, there had never been a reason to until now.

Leaving his sleeping wife, he quietly made his way to his eldest sons' room. He opened the door and stood at the threshold for a moment, taking in the view. Scorpius had a small bed by the window, where he lay sleeping soundly, a Manchester United poster hanging above him. His night table and drawers where littered with action figures, sports memorabilia and photos of him and his friends and his family. Clothes covered the floor and his presents were kicked into a corner. Draco wanted to laugh at the stark difference between this room and the one he used to have. This room was partly proof that he had managed to give his kids a different life. Draco looked at Scorpius and felt a mix of pity and worry; he would have to go through a lot in the coming years in order to prove to his peers that he wasn't the spawn of a deatheater. He thought, maybe just this time, he'll help the lad out.

Using his wand, he cast the first spell in a long time. It was a simple levitating spell to test the waters. He arranged the presents in a neat order, and place his clothes neatly folded back into their drawers. He fixed the crooked rug that lay on the floor, and cleared off the dust on the pictures. All while standing by the door, wand wishing around. He had not even realized that Scorpius was staring in awe from his bed, having woken up.

"So this is…magic? Huh, dad, you know, I can't wait until I can be as great a wizard as you." Draco looked at Scorpius' grinning face and felt his heart twinge with warmth. "I hadn't realized you were awake. You'll learn soon enough, but you should probably get some more shut eye son." Draco walked over and tucked Scorpius back into his bed where he was yawning. Draco pat his head and was about to turn to leave the room when Scorpius spoke.

"Thanks Dad, for cleaning. You really do a lot for us. I want to promise you something. I promise that I'm going to make you proud of me, I'll be the best student Hogwarts has ever seen." Scorpius has laid his head back onto his pillow and waves slightly at Draco. Draco smiles, having about reached the door.

"Scorpius, you already make me very proud." And with that Draco closes the door and walks back to his room, a smile on his face and with a surge of confidence in his heart. With a child like Scorpius, maybe things wouldn't be so bad. Perhaps Scorpius and his siblings could face the adversity and redeem the Malfoy name all the while changing the opinions of the wizarding world.

Yes, Draco allowed himself to hope.

* * *

 **And there's another chapter. I am trying to make a slowish start, I want a good foundation of experiences before I jump into Scorpius at Hogwarts. Next chapter though they will be at Diagon Alley I can tell you that :) anyways hope you all like it.**


	3. Diagon Alley

**Chapter 2: Diagon Alley**

 **Summary: Draco Malfoy disappeared from the wizarding world. He has now made a life for himself in muggle London. What happens when nineteen years later, he reappears with his muggle wife and half-blood children?**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling sadly.**

* * *

On the morning Draco planned the trip to Diagon Alley, the Malfoy house was a rowdy one. Lila was struggling to get Scorpius to wear something other than a sports jersey, an argument she was simply not winning. Ara kept Draco busy with her ever changing hairstyles—Draco just couldn't style her hair right, such shame he felt. Her reasoning was that hair brushing is a vital skill that all fathers _must_ have. And Orion was dirtying up his new shirt by playing with the dog. At the rate this was going, the Malfoys would never make it out the door.

Eventually the parents managed to calm the children enough to get them into the car and they set off. The dog watched from the window as the family pulled out of the driveway and set off for their destination. The Leaky Cauldron, a place Draco had not seen in 19 years.

The car ride was as chaotic as the house, the children squished in the back fighting for more space, each talking and competing for Draco or Lila's attention. Orion was obnoxiously singing along to the radio, Ara was trying to tell everyone what her new favourite book was about, and Scorpius couldn't stop talking about Hogwarts.

"Dad, my books list is so long! How much will all this cost, I mean, we're well off but not _this_ well off!" Scorpius had a worried look on his face as we read off his list of materials for school. Draco laughed.

"Well, you're right Scorp, we don't want to go off spending our muggle money like that." Scorpius shot him a weird look. "Luckily however, I happen to be from a very wealthy family of wizards, and we have more than enough galleons to cover all the expenses." At least, Draco hoped, his private account had been left untouched.

"So in the wizarding world, we're rich?" Draco laughed nodding his head while keeping an eye on the road. "Well dad still, we shouldn't spend recklessly," chirped in Ara as Scorpius continued, "But where do we get the wizarding money?"

"You'll see. In the place we are going to there is this large wizarding bank called Gringotts and it's run by goblins!" Draco said, exciting his children with the prospect of strange creatures. Ara, ever the pessimist said she wouldn't believe it until she could see it.

The ride continued on like this all the way to central London. Draco had a bit of trouble keeping up with each of them, such rowdy kids they were, especially Scorpius who had grown impatient with the London traffic. Eventually though they made it to Charing Cross Road and standing before them was the Leaky Cauldron, looking the same as it had as when Draco was a child.

Scorpius stared at the front door. He could see the door looking out of place between a record shop and a bookstore. As he looked around he noticed most people avoided the shop and he wondered why. With a name like The Leaky Cauldron on the sign, one would think it curious. However the Londoners acted as if it didn't exist.

Lila, Scorpius' mum spoke, "Draco, where are we? We aren't going in here are we, it's a broken down shop." Lila looked confused as all three children looked towards their mum incredulously as they could all clearly see that while the shop looked a bit shabby it certainly wasn't broken down. Draco laughed and explained that the shop was enchanted to look like that to muggles in order to keep them out.

Before they entered Draco made the children hold their parents hands and warned them to keep close. They complained, saying they were too old now to hold hands with their parents, but Draco insisted. He had tried to prepare them the best he could these past few weeks for the oncoming verbal slaughter his children would witness, however he could only say so much, the rest was up to his children and their own mental strength. He would still try to protect them the best he could, and keeping them close to him as they walked was his way of warding off unwanted crowds of people.

Draco was obviously a nervous wreck, as he opened the door to the Leaky Cauldron and led his kids inside. He was beginning to feel extremely nauseous. What would people think when they see him? As everyone got inside, Draco shut the door behind him and noticed the children being oddly quiet. He looked around the place and realized everyone in the room was staring at him.

He muttered a shy good morning and Lila squeezed his arm in support as he began to lead his family through the tables of dining wizards towards the rear of the pub. This was only the beginning. As they walked through the whispers began.

"Is that _Draco Malfoy?_ What is he _doing_ here?"

"I thought he was dead! Are those his children?"

"What in the world is he wearing? I've never seen a Malfoy in muggle attire!"

"Who's that woman, I've never seen her before."

"The nerve of him coming back after all these years and with his deatheater spawns no less." This grossly old man happened to have caught the attention of young Scorpius, who made sure his parents were not looking and kicked the man firmly in the shin. The man gave a yelp and tried to grab Scorpius but he was too late. Scorpius and his siblings were already being led out the door giggling to themselves. Draco shut the door behind him, his face appearing green around the gills. At least they had reached the chilly courtyard that happened to be empty.

Lila spoke first. "Well, that was certainly something." Draco had feared Lila would become uneasy but she flashed him her most charming smile. "Well kids what did you think?" They start to complain, apparently it smelled and it was too dark.

Draco scolded Scorpius for his little act back there which he had caught and Scorpius innocently said he had simply done what the man had asked for and smiled. Draco and the rest of the family laughed. But then everyone began to question Draco why they were standing in front of a brick wall in a courtyard that obviously led nowhere.

Draco chuckled as he pulled his wand out of his pocket. "You'll see" he told them, and he began to tap the bricks with his wand in an anticlockwise order. His children looked at him as though he was mental until the bricks began to part slowly, revealing the magical and crowded place that was Diagon Alley.

Scorpius stared wide eyed as a walkway filled with an assortment of shops, restaurants and other sights appeared before him. It was a great sight, completely different from anything Scorpius had ever seen before. There were many people dressed in strange clothing of all different colours and some were even wearing crazy hats. Most people held wands like his dad and were busy casting spells while others walked and shopped around. As they walked through the streets the children were so busy admiring the sight they barely noticed the glares and stares directed at their family.

Ara was sure the buildings defied the laws of physics, as they were standing at weird angles and shapes, and some looked as though they were tottering over one another, however it created a spectacular sight. Orion was amazed by the strange symbols on some of the shops, such as witch bent over a cauldron, and Scorpius had spotted the broom shop. He stared at all the brooms and saw children inside through the shop window, picking out brooms with their parents. Scorpius wouldn't leave until he made Draco promise to buy him one later.

As they continued their way to Gringotts the children and Lila ignored the whispers of the people who passed by them, too entranced by all they were seeing. However Draco was painfully aware. He wanted to cup his hands over his ears like a little kid and hide, but he kept a calm face and smiled at his family as they trudged through the large crowd of wizards, pretending everything was alright.

Eventually they made it the intersection between Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley where stood before them a large multi-storied building of snow-white marble. A set of stairs led up to a set of burnished bronze doors and above them read _Gringotts Wizarding Bank._ Scorpius was very excited to see some goblins. He had forgotten to look around for some in the shops as he was too distracted by the shops themselves, but now was his chance. He saw that two strange creatures standing short with pointed beards and long fingers were guarding the doors. _Goblins._ As they made their way in Scorpius smiled and waved much too enthusiastically as the goblins looked on with disinterest. Ara was having a hard time accepting the truth, her jaw opened slack and Lila smiling politely, trying to contain her own childish wonder at all she was experiencing. She had heard many stories from Draco before but it was nothing like seeing it for herself.

As they entered the bank they past another set of doors before coming upon a long wide hall with high ceilings and long counters that stretched the length of it. There must have been around a hundred goblins attending to them. They stared at them, mostly quiet but some muttering in a strange language that Scorpius could not understand. They walked to the end of the hall where a podium stood and a goblin with a clever face talked to Draco. Draco left his family there to stare in wonder as he visited his vault with the goblin to retrieve his wizarding money. When he returned he found Scorpius trying to make small chat quite bravely with a rather annoyed looking goblin, and had to shuffle them all out the door, all the while muttering apologies.

Outside, Scorpius was pulling out his list of materials. "Where to first Scorp?" Draco asked him. Scorpius glanced at the page; he quickly made up his mind. "I want my wand dad!" And thus they made their way to Ollivanders.

When they made it to the shop, Scorpius and his siblings starred through its window. Displayed was a single solitary wand laying on a faded purple cushion. As they entered the shop they passed by a family exiting who stared at them and Scorpius could hear them muttering his fathers name. He ignored them, knowing nothing would ruin his experience. Inside, the shop was narrow and a little down at the heel. The walls were covered by bookcases containing what seemed like thousands of narrow boxes. They were stacked to the very ceiling. In the centre of the room was a small counter and a chair covered by a thin layer of dust. There, sat an old man with untamed grey hair. Draco spoke, "Well this place hasn't changed a bit now has't it?"

The old man spoke. "Well if it isn't the young Mr. Malfoy. Well I guess not so young anymore. I never thought I would see you come into my store ever again." It was said without any malice, just simple curiosity.

Draco shrugged. "I was never dead, I just decided to disappear for a while. But I'm not here to talk about that. This here is my son Scorpius, he is in need of a wand since he'll be starting at Hogwarts this year. Scorpius, this is Mr. Ollivander." Scorpius politely shook the old mans hand and flashed a smile.

"My my Draco, he's your very image isn't he? I remember giving your father his first wand yes, now then lets us see about you." Ollivander turns around and looks through the boxes and picks one out. "Hmm yes, try this one out first, cherry wood and a dragon heartstring core. Give it a wave boy."

Scorpius grabs the wand in his wand a waves it around, not knowing what he's supposed to be doing. Before he knows it, a stack of boxes to his right fall over with a loud bang. "Definitely note." Says Mr. Ollivander.

Next he has Scorpius try a wand made of vine and a unicorn hair core. This was not the right wand either as another stack of wands fall, this time behind Ollivander's head.

Finally Ollivander journeys into the back of his shop and brings out another box before them. This wand is made of oak wood, with a core made of dragon heart string. As Scorpius gripped the wand in his hand he noticed it felt different, it felt right. The other wands had felt heavy in his hand but this one was perfectly light and easy to maneuver. He gave the wand a swish and a bright light emitted from the tip. His siblings stared at him, jealousy evident in their eyes as they still had some time until they would be in his place. Ollivander smiled. "The wand choses the wizard Mr. Malfoy, and this wand has happened to choose you. I expect great things from you." He tells this to Scorpius with a twinkle in this eyes and a knowing smile on his lips. Scorpius grins, and Draco hands over the payment.

Their day continues as Scorpius picks up the majority of his school supplies. Draco bought Chocolate Frogs for everyone and made Lila try a bogey flavoured jellybean to which she was not pleased with. When Scorpius was being fitted for his robes at Madame Malkins, he could not stop fidgeting and giggling. He thought he looked funny considering muggle school uniforms were very different from the long black robes and hat we was meant to wear. Later he had spent almost an hour trying to decide between an owl and a cat, but after one of the cats tried to scratch him he chose a brown tawny owl. He wanted to name it Owlexander or Owl Capone but his mother said those names were out of question. Scorpius settled on the name Loki and they made their way to buy Scorpius a broomstick.

Draco was certainly excited to teach his son how to fly and knew Scorpius would excel due to his natural athletic ability. He would have to take them all to an open secluded felid and cast an disillusionment charm so that no muggle would see a bunch of children flying around on brooms.

At the shop he let the kids run wild, staying with Lila to reassure her that brooms were safe and a part of every wizards life. Ara wanted a fast but safe broom, while Scorpius and Orion were quickly scanning for the fastest. They lost track of their parents as Scorpius found a broom on display near the register; it was magnificent, the handle made of polished ebony, with hazel twigs and iron metal parts. Scorpius starred in amazement, he couldn't wait to fly. He hadn't even noticed a boy come up beside him.

"Admiring the new Firebolt too? My dad had one when he used to play Quidditch, he says it's the best." Scorpius turns to look at the boy and smiled. He had messy dark and piercing green eyes framed by a pair of rimmed glasses. He looked to be about his age.

"Sorry, I don't know what you're talking about, I don't know much about magic yet, but my dad promised to get me broom so I can learn how to fly." Scorpius said politely. The boy had a shocked expression. "Sorry about that mate, you must be a muggleborn, I should have known by the clothes, sorry. I'm Albus." He held his hand out to shake and Scorpius took it.

"I'm Scorpius, and I'm actually a half-blood, at least thats what my dad told me. I've grown up as a muggle though. Sorry but can you explain what Quidditch is?" Scorpius asked sheepishly, embarrassed that he didn't know anything.

"It's only the best sport ever! My dad was a seeker when he played in Hogwarts, and my mum is currently a chaser for the Holyhead Harpies!" Albus continues to to explain the concept and rules of Quidditch to Scorpius whose excitement grows by the second. A game enthusiast he was, and he knew he would probably love the game.

Albus and Scorpius continue to bond as they realize they'll both be attending Hogwarts in September. "Well what house do you want to be in? My whole family's been in Gryffindor so I'll probably end up there too."

Scorpius thought for a moment. "Well, my dad was in Slytherin, but I really hate the colour green, I honestly don't wanna end up there." This made Albus laugh. "I'm kinda scared I'll end up in Slytherin, my brother James says I will but he's sort of a jerk you know."

At that moment Albus and Scorpius heard a very stern voice from behind them. "Excuse me Albus Potter, exactly what are you saying about your brother hmm?" They turned around to face a middle aged man who looked like an older version of Albus but with a slight scruff on his chin and a lighting shaped scar on his forehead.

"I said nothing dad, nothing I tell you, James is the greatest brother I could have ever asked for, I love him, he's a saint, ain't that right Scorp?" Albus looked over to Scorpius with a look of panic on his face, pleading with his eyes for his new friend to help him out. Scorpius, shocked by the quick use of his nickname, nodded his head frantically, realizing who was standing before him. This was Harry Potter, the man on Scorpius' Chocolate Frog card.

Harry laughed and patted Albus' head. "Sure alright. Aren't you going to introduce me to your new friend?" Harry was looking at Scorpius, and suddenly an old face flashed through his head. The boy looked a lot like someone he used to know…

"Dad, this is Scorpius—sorry mate I didn't catch your last name." Albus looked inquiringly at Scorpius who nervously stuck his hand out for Harry to shake. "Malfoy, I'm Scorpius Malfoy, it's nice to meet you."

Albus loses the smile on his face and stares at Scorpius. "Why didn't you _tell_ me you were _Draco Malfoy's_ son?!" Scorpius shrugs, having already heard form his dad that his last name was going to turn some heads. "You didn't ask."

Harry falters for a moment before politely smiling and shaking Scorpius' hand. "Now now Albus hush. I'm Harry Potter, Albus' father. I went to school with your dad but I haven't seen him in years. You look just like him at your age!" Scorpius blushes slightly.

"Ya, I've been told that quite a bit." Scorpius wrings his hands together. Albus was still staring at him in shock, and the atmosphere was awkward. "So, uh…"

"Scorpius, where are you, Scorp—there you are, where have you been!" Behind Harry, Scorpius' entire family, led by his mother of course, came rushing towards him. Before he knows it his mother is at his side fussing about his hair while his siblings and his father are made aware of Albus and Harry's presence.

"Harry Potter?" Draco said disbelievingly. Of all the people in the world he had to bump into today it just had to be him.

Harry was equally as awkward as he stared at the large group of dark and blond hair Malfoys' standing before him. "Uh, Draco, it's a surprise seeing you here, the whole Ministry thought you were missing. It's been years!"

"Well, no one bothered to look for too long I bet." Draco scratched the back of his head, he figured he should be polite. "How's everything Harry?"

Harry also scratches the back of his head. Here they are, two awkward old men acting like nervous children. "Everything's great. Uh, Ginny's around here somewhere with the rest of my kids, but—oh right, this is Albus." Harry gives Albus a slight push, since he still had a rather rude look of shock on his face. Albus cautiously shakes Draco's hand, voice silent.

"Right oh I forgot, who rude of me. This is my wife, Lila and my kids Scorpius, Orion and Ara." All the children except Scorpius, who had already introduced himself to Harry shook his hand.

"Oh so this is the famous Harry Potter! It's so nice to meet you, Draco here has told stories about you before. Honestly I'm so sorry for rushing at my son and interrupting your conversation, it's just I'm still not used to this whole magic thing yet and I get a little fussy." Lila shakes Harry's hand enthusiastically giving him her signature smile.

Harry stares at her shockingly. "You're a muggle?" he asks blatantly. He didn't mean to let it slip out so rudely but never would he have thought Draco Malfoy would marry a muggle woman.

She nods, a slight blush—Scorpius got this from her for sure—appearing on her cheeks. Harry quickly apologies. "I'm so sorry, I just never thought I would see Draco Malfoy with a muggle."

"Aha, it's alright, I guess it's to be expected." They have not realized it, but Albus and Scorpius had both gotten over the shock of each others parentage and were happily chatting again and gushing over the brooms in the store.

"Dad, dad, I want this one!" Scorpius is tugging on Draco's shirt and pointing towards the new Firebolt. Draco laughed, memories of his old Firebolt going through his mind. "Sure son, don't worry about it."

Harry realizes its probably best to leave the Malfoy's to continue their shopping and find Ginny—he had _so_ much to tell her. "Well I better be off then, the wife is probably looking for me. It was uh, nice seeing you again I guess." Harry says this all very awkwardly, clearly looking for a way out of the situation. "Come on Albus."

Albus looks to his dad and nods. As he follows him away from the Malfoys, he turns his head to yell at Scorpius. "I'll see you at Hogwarts Scorp!" Scorpius smiles and waves at him, eager to see his new friend again soon.

Draco sighs in relief, glad that the awkward encounter was over. But as quickly as his relief came it left replaced with the realization that Potter's boy and his Scorpius had just become friends. Draco knew he shouldn't care, this was probably a good thing, but it was still weird and uncanny.

Draco bought each of the kids a new broom, Firebolt's for Scorpius and Orion, and a Nimbus for Ara—she insisted on a less outrageous broom. He decidedly ignored the fact that first years were not allowed brooms; how could anyone expect wizard children to stay away from them until they are of age? The family made their way out as Draco was magically enchanting the brooms to fit into one small bag. They were getting hungry and decided it was most likely time to leave. On the way out, Draco made sure his kids didn't notice Weasley's Wizard Wheezes—they would love to see a magical joke shop but he was honestly not ready to face Ron Weasley yet, and rumour had it he ran the thing.

As the were exiting back through the Leaky Cauldron, Draco thought how lucky he was that nothing extremely horrific happened today. There had been whispers and stares and the occasional shove but he had managed not to run into any of his old friends. Not to mention no one came up to his family directly—perhaps they were still in shock at the sight of him.

"I heard the rumours around today but I honestly did not think they were true." Draco cringed, hearing a malicious voice from behind him. He had spoken too soon, for there standing with a sneer on her pug-face was his ex-girlfriend Pansy Parkinson.

"Where the hell have you been Draco? You up and just left, without any word! And now here you are, almost _two-decades later_ with a _filthy muggle for a wife_." Pansy is absolutely livid. A man is standing a ways beside her, a very uncaring expression on his face, her husband perhaps. As Draco looked closer he could see it was Goyle.

"Pansy, you're still so mean-hearted after all these years huh? Don't you dare say a thing about my wife, she isn't _filthy!"_ Draco stares hard at Pansy and places a protective arm around his wife and pushes his children further back behind him.

Pansy catches sight of the children. "Don't tell me you bred with the muggle?! That's disgusting Draco, what the hell happened to you? It's not like you to shame the pureblood Malfoy name by having a bunch of dirty half-blood children!" Pansy's face is livid, her fits clench angrily, the whole pub silently staring at the confrontation.

Draco is about to give her a piece of his mind when he see's Scorpius sneaking past him. Before he can grab him Scorpius has rushed at Pansy and took her by surprise. He took two handfuls of her robes and _pushed_ her. She fell backwards with a loud thump. Her face is full of shock as Scorpius says with a very angry face, "Don't you _dare_ talk about my family like that! I don't know who you are, but no one calls my mum filthy or my siblings dirty!"

Draco, Lila and everyone else in the pub stare at Scorpius incredulously. He's still seething, his knuckles turning white at his sides. Draco is stunned by Scorpius bravely stupid act. Pansy suddenly gets up, and Draco can see her pulling out her wand.

"Listen you filthy little blood-traitor, I ought to cruicio you—" Before she could harm Scorpius though, Draco has pulled him back behind him and placed himself firmly between them. She stops in distress and looks him squarely in the eye, knowing she can't go up against him in a duel. He had always been better at defence magic than her, and she had no way of knowing if he was out of practice or not.

"I don't know what happened to the Draco Malfoy I used to know, but hear me, I'm going to be notifying your family. Remember the one you left behind? We'll see how you feel when your mother and father discover that the son they haven't seen in years is a blood-traitor." With that Parkinson turns away angrily and grabs Goyle who has a stupid look on his face. They apparate quickly out of the pub.

Before anyone in the room can start asking questions, Draco has rushed his family out the door and back into muggle London, happy to be out of the excruciating spotlight. The ride home is silent at first, but Scorpius begins to change the mood with more Hogwarts talk, determined to not let the mean lady ruin their day. But Draco stays quiet, unable to join his family's laughter as he realizes that his parents would soon find out about his return.

He was afraid. Lucius Malfoy was very proud of his pureblood status, something Draco was pretty sure had not changed. He knew that if his father got his hands on any of his children, there would be no telling what he would try to do. Draco knew he would protect his children against all costs, but was he truly strong enough to do it alone? Not to mention that in order to get to his mother he would have to go through his father, and there was no avoiding that situation. He would have to confront Lucius Malfoy once again.

At home he scolds Scorpius. Draco had been terrified at the prospect off something happening to him. His son had always been like that, getting himself into dangerous situations. Scorpius acted first and thought later, something that mad his parents worried. Especially now with his passage into the wizarding world where there still lurked dangerous individuals. Draco was glad he would be safe at Hogwarts. It was the safest place a wizard could possible send their child. At least, that was usually the case. But anything could happen, and that horrified Draco.

* * *

 **And there's the third chapter! It took me a while. I had so many ideas running through my head and had a hard time writing down exactly what I wanted to happen. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed it :) Up next? The Hogwarts Express!**


	4. The Hogwarts Express

**Chapter 3: The Hogwarts Express**

 **Summary: Draco Malfoy disappeared from the wizarding world. He has now made a life for himself in muggle London. What happens when nineteen years later, he reappears with his muggle wife and half-blood children?**

 **Disclaimer: Still not JK Rowling. All lines which are italicized are taken from the original Deathly Hallows epilogue.**

* * *

Before anyone can notice, time has passed by for everyone, the leaves having begun to turn colours and September first finally arrived. Standing on the Platform of 9¾, the Potter's and the Weasley's were surrounded by their many children, getting ready to send the next batch onto the Hogwarts Express. Many eyes were on them, which was to be expected, but the family pays them no heed. The platform is crowded, parents saying their goodbyes to their children, first years scrambling to get their things onto the train, older students wearing their house sweaters proudly, anticipating their return to Hogwarts.

Ron Weasley, now a middle-aged man with the same red hair as always, has added a new addition; a bit of a belly conceived after one too many butter beers at Hogsmead. He is standing with his nephew, Albus, and his daughter, Rose Granger-Weasley. She has the same Weasley red colour to her hair, and freckles dot her face, however she's received her mothers curly locks and intelligent face. They are in the midst of a conversation about the upcoming Hogwarts house sorting.

 _"_ _If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you, but no pressure."_ Ron Weasley says, evidently joking, however still managing to cause quiet a scare in young Albus and Rose, whose heads are turned down solemnly. Hermione is quick to reprimand him—" _Ron_!"—however his attention has already turned elsewhere. He and Harry have both caught wind of a family of mainly blonds appearing onto the platform some yards away.

" _Look who it is._ " Draco Malfoy was standing there with a beautiful dark-haired woman and three children. "That's the muggle wife right Harry?" Harry nods. All five of them are wearing typical muggle clothing, a sight Ron finds difficult to swallow; he had never seen Draco Malfoy wear something so casual as a plain button up rolled up to the elbow and grey slacks. It was also hard for Ron to see so many smiling Malfoy children—and a smiling Draco, Merlin! Ron specifically takes notice of what seemed like the eldest Malfoy child, a mini-Draco—Scorpius, the young boy Albus had not been able to stop talking about since their meeting in Diagon Alley. Ron could not believe Harry when he told him of Albus and Scorpius' friendship, but Harry had insisted that it had actually happened.

" _So that's little Scorpius,_ " _Ron says under his breath._ He grabs Rose by the shoulders and points to the blond smiling ray-of-sunshine who was running around his parents in excitement. " _Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."_

Rose stares at Scorpius, who has begun to jump up and down slightly as he converses with his parents and siblings. She smirks and looks back at her father. "Honestly dad, I don't think you have anything to worry about. He looks like an idiot." Ron stares blankly at his daughter before he begins to laugh hysterically.

" _Ron for heaven's sake, don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!"_ Hermione says this with a stern look, though a smile is edging around the corners of her mouth, her true mirth evident in her eyes.

" _You're right, sorry_ , I guess he can't be half bad if he's a half-blood." Ron says, though he can't seem to help himself as he adds, "But still, _don't get too friendly with him, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a_ Malfoy, even if he isn't a pureblood." Rose looks slightly disgusted; she was only eleven and her father was already talking about marriage.

 _"_ _Hey!"_ Their conversation is interrupted by the sudden appearance of James Potter, the eldest Potter, two years ahead of Albus, and the only Potter child to have come out very much like his Grandfather, or so those who knew James Potter I say. " _Teddy's back there. Just seen him! And guess what he's doing? Snogging Victoire!"_ James is referring to his idol—who happened to be Harry's godson—and his cousin, the eldest daughter of Bill and Fleur Weasley. No one is awfully surprised by the news, seeing as they had been close since they were little, and since they were both entering their seventh year at Hogwarts, most thought it was about time they got together. However James is disappointed by the lack of interest in their reactions.

" _Our Teddy! Teddy Lupin! Snogging our Victoire! Our cousin! And I asked Teddy what he was doing—"_

Ginny, his mother, ever the most vibrant redhead, is attempting to scold her son. " _You interrupted them? You are so like Ron—"_ But James has not allowed himself to be interjected. " _and he told me to go away. He's snogging her!"_ James is exasperated, thinking no one seems to understand the severity of the situation.

" _Oh it would be lovely if they got married! Teddy would really be a part of the family then!"_ Little Lily, who, if Albus was the spitting image of his father, was the spitting image of her mother, was whispering quiet excitedly, enjoying the idea of her cousin and Teddy being together. Harry is laughing, also enjoying the idea. " _He already comes round of dinner about four times week why don't we just invite him to live with us and have done with it?"_

James is wide-eyed and enthusiastic, taking his fathers proclamation seriously. " _Yeah! I don't mind sharing with Al!"—_ in the background Albus is muttering, "I mind sharing with you!" but he's ignored. " _Teddy can have my room!"_

Harry waves his hands back and forth, clearly terrified. " _No. You and Al will share a room only when I want the house demolished."_ James is pouting and Albus is smiling happily. Harry checks his watch, seeing that the time had come to see his children off. " _It's nearly eleven, you'd better get on board."_

Ginny pulls James into a rather crushing hug. " _Don't forget to give Neville our love!"_

James stares at his mother incredulously. " _Mum! I can't give a professor love!"_ Ginny looks at her son, her mouth turned down slightly. " _But you know Neville—"_ James is quick to cut her off as he rolls his eyes. " _Outside, yeah, but at school he's Professor Longbottom, isn't he? I can't walk into Herbology and give him love…" He shakes his head at his mother's foolishness._ Talking about his professor had him thinking of another certain Longbottom in his year who had him running around trying to keep up with her. He attempts to vent out his frustrations by kicking Albus in the shin. " _See you later, Al. Watch out for the threstals."_

Albus suddenly has a terrified look on his face, looking straight at his older brother. " _I thought they were invisible? You told me they were invisible!" but James merely laughed, permitted his mother to kiss him, gave his father a fleeting hug, then leapt onto the rapidly filling train. They saw him wave, then sprint away up the corridor to find his friends._

Realizing that Albus had to get on the train soon, Ginny turns and kisses him goodbye, and tells him that they will see each other at Christmas. Harry hugs him lightly. " _Bye Al. Don't forget Hagrid's invited you to tea next Friday. Don't mess with Peeves. Don't duel anyone until you've learned how. And don't let James wind you up."_

Albus grips his dad's shirt, thinking now was probably the best time to discuss the fears that had been wandering in his mind for some time now. " _What if I'm in Slytherin?"_ In his head he thought, there, he had finally said it aloud. Harry looks at his son, knowing this must must have been pressing down on him for a while now. He crouches down to Albus' height so that his words could only be heard by him. Ginny was pretending not to notice and waving goodbye to Rose, who had boarded the train and was waiting for Albus to join her. " _Albus Severus, you were named for two Headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew. If you do get sorted in, then Slytherin House will have gained an excellent student. But if it matters to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account."_

 _"_ _Really?"_ Albus is surprised, having never heard of this from his father before. " _It did for me." He had never told any of his children that before, and he saw the wonder in Albus's face when he said it._ Around them students are swarming onto the train, the doors beginning to close, and Albus rushes on, feeling more reassured. He disappears down the corridor with Rose, now thinking of finding Scorpius. He had seem him on the Platform but both had been too occupied with their families. He wanted to sit with him, talk more about Quidditch and introduce him to Rose, who had told him before that she could care less if her father didn't like the Malfoy's. Her mother said that even though Draco Malfoy had been a deatheater and had disappeared for years, he didn't seem to hold the same elitist pureblood ideals anymore, considering he had married a muggle, therefore his son must be decent.

Thus Albus and Rose made their way through the the carriages, looking for a compartment that held a boy with blond hair and grey eyes, trying to succeed before the train began its official departure.

* * *

A few moments before, the new Malfoy family had just arrived onto Platform 9¾ where the Hogwarts Express appeared before them surrounded by a billowing cloud of smoke, a true sense of the magic in the air. The youngest Malfoy, with her long blond hair was amazed by the world on the other side of the wall. She sat down on her brother's trunk, which was still on the trolley being pushed by her father. "I cannot believe we just went through a wall. How is this even possible?" Scorpius is looking around everywhere, trying to take in everything in front of him, including the massive amounts of people around him and the red steam engine that was to take him to Hogwarts. "Don't be silly Ara, it's called magic!"

"Now Scorpius don't get too far from us. I can't believe you just ran through the wall like that without me—" Draco is attempting to scold his son, who had, upon hearing he had to run at a wall to get to the platform, had separated himself from the family and sprinted straight through. Scorpius rolls his eyes, itching to run ahead but doesn't. "Dad what was I _supposed_ to do? What can you expect when you tell an eleven year old boy to run at a wall?"

Draco is shaking his head, having stopped the trolley so that the trunk and owl cage could be moved onto the train. "Still, one can easily become lost in the crowd, and anyways weren't you at all _scared_?" Scorpius looked at his dad, his head cocked to the side questioningly. "Why would I be scared? I'm not scared of anything I tell you!" To his side, Orion sniggers.

"That's a lie, you're afraid of the dark." Scorpius stares at his brother with a shocked face. "That's not true!" Orion rolls his eyes. "You slept with a night light until you were ten. That was a year ago."

Scorpius is embarrassed, his eyes dart around hoping no one around him had heard Orion. "A year ago! I don't use it anymore, therefore I'm not afraid anymore!" Draco laughs, realizing his son's were ridiculous.

Scorpius suddenly starts running around his parents no longer able to contain himself as the clock ticked closer to eleven. "I'm so excited I can hardly stay in one place!"

Ara begins to pout, "It's no fair, I want to go to Hogwarts too!" Lila stares are her daughter, knowing it was rare that she would whine about something she knew that she could not change. "Don't be silly sweetheart, next year it's Orion's turn, and then after that it's yours. Two years will pass before you know it." Ara smiles up at her mom, realizing she was right.

Orion chimes in. "But still, I can't believe this doofus is going to be Hogwarts first impression of the new Malfoy family." Scorpius stops his running, and places a hand over his heart mockingly, offended by the insult. "Excuse me, I think I'm pretty decent thank you. I'm nice, I'm smart, at least I'm not as cruel as you! Oh woe is me, I must have been cursed to have such a rude younger brother!" Orion and Scorpius start playfully pushing each other around, knowing they meant nothing serious about the insults. Ara rolls hers eyes at them, being accustomed to their crazy brotherly antics.

Draco glances at his watch at realizes the time. "Come now Scorpius, time to say goodbye, I want you to have time to find a compartment before the train leaves." Scorpius stops in front of his siblings, his legs still jumping up and down slighting as he says goodbye to his siblings. His mother hugs him and kisses his cheeks, reminding him to write—"As many times as you need to, you hear me?"—and says they'll be waiting for him to come home for Christmas. Finally, Scorpius allows Draco to give a hug, which he meant to be fleeting, but his father held a rather tight grip on him.

"Come on dad, this is embarrassing." Draco laughs, letting him go from the hug but keeping a firm hand on Scorpius' shoulders. "Just remember son, don't let anyone wind you up, they'll try. Don't listen to the things those kids will say, I'm sure they'll say lots of things about me, and you, and well just, just be safe. Follow the rules, study and, uh—"Draco is cut off by Scorpius.

"Alright, alright dad, you're rambling! Calm down, I'll be fine. I promised you remember?" Scorpius smiles brightly at his dad, a very different and much more confident figure than Draco had ever been at his age. "I'll be the best student Hogwarts has ever seen!"

Scorpius once again says his goodbyes to his family and leaps onto the train. He turns around and waves—"I'll see you in a few months!"—before bounding down the corridor and disappearing from sight.

Scorpius begins to stride down the narrow hallway, trying to carefully pass by the other students without hitting them with his stuff. He can feel the eyes on him and can hear some of the whispers they mutter, some which seems he is obviously meant to hear.

"So that's the Malfoy kid huh. I don't care if his mum's a muggle, he's probably a deatheater scum just like his father."

"You know, I heard Voldemort was a half-blood. I bet he'll be sorted into Slytherin and be just as evil."

"The nerve of that blood-traitor showing his face here, what a disgrace to the Malfoy line."

He ignores every single word they say, even flashing a smile towards some of the ruder ones, determined to let them know that their words were not causing the effect they wanted.

He tried to find a compartment to sit in—he was running out of time, the train was about to start moving and he wanted to wave goodbye to his family again through the window. But most were either full or full of people who liked insulting his family, which he could not stand. Eventually however, he found an empty compartment near the rear of the train and stuffed his things into the overhead and sitting down.

Just as he was getting comfortable, the door to the compartment was roughly slid open and two people made their way in.

"For the love of Merlin, Scopius, you had to pick the bloody compartment furthest from the front! You know how far we had to walk to get here? Look I'm sweating." Scorpius' eyes are wide open as Albus Potter walks in quite boisterously and takes a seat next to him. He laughs, glad to have at least one friend before Hogwarts. "Hi Al, it's nice to see you too. I'm doing fine, thanks for asking." Albus sticks his tongue out at him.

Behind Albus, a girl with red bushy hair, blue eyes and freckles follows and takes a seat in front of him casually, rolling her eyes at Albus. "Honestly, Al, you could have entered with a little more grace."

"Yeah, yeah, but where's the fun in that?" Scorpius stares back and forth, not knowing the connection between Albus and the girl. Albus notices his confusion. "Right, sorry, I guess I really should review my manners. Scorpius this is my cousin Rose Weasley. Rose, this is the guy I was telling you about, the one who knew nothing about Quidditch, Scorpius Malfoy."

Scorpius sticks his hand out for her to shake and she takes it, "It's nice to meet you Rose, but please call me Scorp. I feel like Scorpius is a mouthful." He's flashing pearly whites that shine as brightly as his platinum blond hair. "Likewise. And if you think Scorpius is a mouthful, you have to ask Al his full name."

"Huh, it can't be as bad as Scorpius Alexander Malfoy." Says Scorpius, having dealt with such a long and strange name his whole life.

Albus laughs, and Rose giggles. "Ha, not as bad as Albus Severus. At least one of your names is normal! I mean, who names their kid after two headmasters with really weird names? Albus Severus Potter sounds like a grandpa, not an eleven year old boy." Scorpius and Rose both laugh, agreeing with him.

Suddenly there's a rumbling below them and the whistle blows. Rose says, "Look the train is moving!" Scorpius quickly opens the window and all three stick out their heads to wave goodbye at the swarming groups of parents trying to see their children one last time. Albus and Rose spot Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione and wave enthusiastically. Scorpius is waving too however his eyes are flickering around looking for his own family who are further down the track.

"Are they sitting with Scorpius Malfoy?" Ron says, wide-eyed as the train passes by. Hermione is laughing at him. "Yes, I believe so dear, now please, close your mouth, you look like a fish."

The train continues on and the three of them keep waving. "Look there's my family!" Scorpius yells, pointing at his father who happily waves back at him. Albus and Rose politely wave at them too, and Draco see's their faces, having previously met Albus, and there was no mistaking that girl was a Weasley. His jaw drops slightly as he watches the train disappear into the distance.

"Well, now that's all done with, we should probably head home now—Draco what's wrong, you look like a fish." Lila is turning around ready to take her remaining children home when she see's Draco still staring at the spot where the train had previously been, his jaw open.

Draco stutters slightly. "He's sitting with my ex-nemeses children." Lila laughs. "Now, now Draco, you know I'm sure those kids will get along fine. You worry too much." She begins to pull Draco along, who follows silently, still slightly shocked.

Draco was honestly very surprised by the sight that he had seen. There was his son, a Malfoy, sitting happily in a compartment with a Weasley and a Potter. It wasn't that he disapproved—far from it actually. He was more so shocked by the striking differences between his son and himself. Despite the fact that Scorpius looked very much like his father, at that moment he had never looked more different. Draco had always been stoic and composed, his hair slicked back neatly, his robes of the highest quality, his face void of much emotion besides disgust, annoyance or arrogance. But Scorpius was the complete opposite. His hair was always messy, this time it had been blowing wildly around his face as the train had moved by. His clothes didn't match, having insisted on wearing jeans and a football jersey. And his face was full of mirth, kindness and mischief, as he had always been since he was a baby.

Draco smiled as he walked back through the wall with his family. Scorpius' joyous face on the train would remain in Draco's mind forever and it would help him get through the days until Christmas. He felt like he could sigh with relief now, because he knew Scorpius was going be okay. He would capture everyone's heart with his awkward jokes, love of sports and kind smile. He just knew it.

* * *

Back on the train, Albus, Scorpius and Rose had been happily getting to know each other through a game of exploding snap. The cards had already exploded on Rose twice and she was ready to move on to something else. Thankfully the trolley witch had finally come by their compartment.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" The three of them decided to pitch in the money their parents had given them to buy a bit of everything. Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, and Scorpius' new found favourite, Pepper Imps.

After a while, they had managed to eat through half of their stack and were each rubbing their bellies uncomfortably. "I think I'm going to be sick." Albus made fake gagging noises. "Ugh, Al, I got uncle Harry again, seriously I have, like, ten of him." Rose whines as she opens up her Chocolate Frog card only to meet the eyes of her uncle.

"Having a famous dad is difficult." Albus whines, taking Rose's card and throwing in to their makeshift trash pile. She nods in agreement; her parents are two thirds of the Golden Trio, all the of Weasley children knew what it was like to grow up the shadows of war heroes. Rose herself from time to time worried about surpassing her mother; as the eldest and only female daughter of Hermione Granger she felt she had to as equally as intelligent. Hermione had been the brightest witch of her age, and she wanted to follow in her footsteps and make her mother proud.

Scorpius scoffs slightly, ears smoking slightly as he finished off a Pepper Imp. "Not as hard as seemingly having an ex-deatheater for a dad. Seriously, all I get are dirty looks and insults." Rose considers this. "That's valid, but what can we expect I guess? Our parents were at least considered brave, valiant soldiers. Your father, Scorp, there's some really dodgy stories about him. Honestly, the whole world was shocked when the rumour mill spread his return."

Scorpius sighs. He had heard his dad's stories many times already at home. He too was shocked at first, angry that his dad could have done so many bad things which to him seemed out of character. However he thought of what it would be like to grow up with a cold father, raised by fear and pureblood teachings. A person who isn't taught right from wrong would easily succumb to the fear of dying at the hands of a powerful wizard who was not known to kill his victims with mercy. Scorpius also knew his dad was very different now; misfortune had sobered him, as he had up and left the only life he knew just so he could have the option of being a different person from the one who committed all those heinous mistakes. Scorpius loved his father, who he had many wonderful memories with. His dad had never shown malice towards him or his siblings, his parent's had raised him with love and affection, teaching him to always be kind, and to never judge people before you get to know them.

"You know, if only they took the time to see that he's not like that anymore. And I'm not like that either. I may be a Malfoy, and I understand where my family supposedly comes from, but I've never even met anyone on my dad's side. I was raised as a muggle, and until a few months ago I had no idea that wizards even existed!" Scorpius crosses his arms angrily, having finally let out some of his frustrations. He pops another Pepper Imp into his mouth, his eyes squeezed shut, mouth turned down unpleasantly as he smokes at the ears, some trickling through his nose. Rose thinks he looks rather funny and giggles. Scorpius shoots her a look. "What's so funny?"

"You get riled up so easily, you remind me of my dad." Scorpius has a funny look on his face, having calmed down some, and raises his eyebrow inquiringly at her. Albus starts to laugh. "Oh my Merlin Rose, don't you dare tell uncle Ron that, he'll explode!" Rose starts to laugh as well, knowing her dad would hate to compared to any Malfoy, and Scorpius joins in.

"Seriously though, mate, you can't go around kicking shins and pushing people down at Hogwarts like you did to Pansy Goyle." Albus laughs.

Scorpius is confused, having never heard the name before. "Who's that?"

Albus stares at him in shock. "The lady you pushed at the Leaky Cauldron of course!"

Scorpius is even more confused. He had been pretty sure Albus was not there that time to see the confrontation. "How do you even know I did that?"

Albus stares at him dumbly as Rose pulls out a paper from her bag. "It was all over the Daily Profit the next day. Look, 'The Return of Malfoy is a Rather Violent One' by Rita Skeeter." Rose hands over the paper to Scorpius who takes it. There on the front cover is a moving picture of Scorpius pushing over Pansy as his family looks on in shock. The article wrote, 'It's been 19 years since Draco Malfoy, the pureblood son of Lucius and Narissa Malfoy disappeared from the eyes of the wizarding world. Now, the ex-deatheater has returned, and what a return it is! Swaggering onto the streets of Diagon Alley he brought along with him a muggle woman, who is rumoured to his wife. No, not rumoured, it's the truth! Pansy Goyle, nee Parkinson, a former classmate of Draco's told us the scoop on how Draco Malfoy's half-blood son Scorpius Malfoy, pushed her over for no reason at all! She had been trying to have a polite conversation with his father when out of nowhere he became violent. Poor woman. Despite this she refused to retaliate and escaped the situation. What can we say about Draco Malfoy, who has obviously raised very violent kids. Has he really changed? Seems not.' Scorpius finishes reading, crumbles up the paper and throws it into a corner of the compartment.

"That's complete bullocks! That's not what happened at all I swear! How did they even get this picture?" Scorpius is exasperated, angry at the blatant lies laying before him

"Don't worry Scorp, honestly you're a bit of a hero among some of us for this. Everyone knows Pansy Goyle is a liar, she was probably trying something nasty. She went to school with our all our parents and I heard she was absolutely horrid." Rose offers some words of comfort to Scorpius who smiles slightly at her in thanks. "Ya, and it was written by Rita Skeeter, my dad says she's mental that one. It made him laugh though, he said he wished he could of been the one to push her over."

Scorpius lets out a giggle. "Well, it was kind of funny seeing her on the floor like that, I mean, who lets themselves be taken down so easily by an eleven your old? She deserved it, you should have heard the things she said! She called our family blood-traitors, and dirty." Rose laughs. "Sounds like she hasn't changed. I heard we're going to school now with her youngest daughter. I think her son goes there too."

Albus makes a face. "Ya, he's in James' year. He absolutely hates him, he's fond of using the M word." Scorpius thinks this is terrible, his father had told him of the M word and knew in no way was he to ever mutter it. It was a terrible thing to call muggleborns. "You'll meet James soon I bet, he's in Gryffindor, though he's a bit of a jerk sometimes, I'm sure you'll get along."

Scorpius appreciated the change of subject. "You'll be in Gryffindor too, won't you Al?" He nods. "I hope! James likes to say I'll be the first known Potter in Slytherin, though my dad was almost put in Slytherin, so I guess it can't be that bad."

"I'll be in Gryffindor, I'm sure. Or Ravenclaw. Though my Granger-Weasley name will probably put me in Gryffindor, Weasley's are always put there. Almost all of our cousins are there too, except for Victoire who's in Ravenclaw." Rose says this matter-of-factly. "It's nice that you're so confident about your sorting. I have no clue where I'll end up. Dad was a Slytherin." Scorpius says, a weird knot forming in his stomach.

Rose begins to sound like a encyclopedia. "You'll also be in Slytherin of course. There is no record of any Malfoy ever being anywhere but Slytherin, it's in your blood." Scorpius feels the knot get tighter. "You know Malfoy is just my surname, I doubt it will have any effect on my housing. Plus I thought Slytherins were ambitious and cunning. Two things, which I'm not." Rose ponders this for a moment.

"I guess you could try to break tradition. You're right you don't seem like a Slytherin from what I've observed." Albus nods in agreement. Scorpius smiles. "Thanks I guess."

They go back to eating snacks and asking random questions about each other and their childhoods. Scorpius enjoyed the scenery passing by out the window and the sun was beginning to die down signalling the close end to the train ride. They talked some more about Quidditch and classes before going to change separately into their robes. By the time they had returned to the compartment, the train had begun to slow as they reached Hogsmead station. Albus excitedly talks about how in their third years they'll finally be able to visit Hogsmead and sneak into the shrieking shack. Rose scolds him—"It's against the rules!"—and Scorpius laughed, looking forward to getting up to no good with Rose and Albus in the future.

Their trunks and cages—Albus had an snowy owl and Rose had a tiny black cat—were taken away to the castle. The first years lined up outside of the train where a big man stood waiting for them. The other students went off into the carriages straight to the castle.

"First yer's o'er here! Come along now, 'urry up. We got no time to be wastin'." The large bearded man had to be a least twice as tall as the average person and three times as wide. His hair was unruly, black and long, and his face was full of smile lines. He wore a large overside coat that seemed to have several pockets. "I'm Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts. Imma going to be takin' you on some boats to the castle now, first yer tradition. Let's be movin' along now." He instructs the students to get onto the boats. Albus, Scorpius and Rose end up sharing one with Hagrid himself and they chat excitedly. Rose and Albus seem to know him, and Scorpius is slightly shy. He had never seen such a tall man! But Hagrid quickly got him to let loose—"I never thought I'd see another Malfoy round here again!"—and explained his half-witch, half-giant heritage. "Cool! I want to be a giant!" Scorpius causes everyone to laugh as Rose proclaims, "You're a wizard Scorp, isn't that enough?"

Eventually the boats cross the black lake, the sky completely dark now, and the Hogwarts Castle came into view. There it was, a vast castle with many towers and turrets standing atop a mountain cliff, the glistening moon light causing it to glint and stand out. The many windows were luminous in the night, and all the children let out a mix of "Oooohs" and "Ahhhs." They floated through a curtain of ivy beneath the cliff before coming to a stop at what seemed like an underground harbour. The students got out of the boat and were shuffled to order in front of a large set of castle doors. Hagrid opened the doors, and the students were led inside Hogwarts for the very first time, pure amazement on their faces as glorious sights greeted them.

* * *

 **Alrighty that is all! This took me more time then the other chapters, I rewrote it once. At first it was very short and it didn't flow right for me, but after rewriting it, I liked this version much more, now it's my longest chapter yet! The next one may be shorter depending on how much content I want to put into the sorting. Anyways hope you all like it! Probably won't be uploading again until Monday, since I've been on vacation so I'll be in a very long plane ride all night and morning with no internet connection to upload. Be patient :)**


End file.
